


《困兽》chapter 14

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球设定 PWP长篇连载铁A虫O 养父子设定  年上    因为某些缘故走AO3 和石墨图片未成年小朋友慎用。Summary（本章预警：伪双A、伪父子乱L、粗暴X爱）：是你的，迟早都是你的。





	《困兽》chapter 14

房子里的所有通风窗口，甚至是厨房里的抽风机，Peter都以最快的速度把他们全部打开了。

Peter吸了吸鼻子，房间里混杂的Alpha气味还是那么的重，Peter捏着自己的鼻子跑进杂物房里，从那一堆一堆的东西里翻出一瓶气味清新剂。

自从20xx年开始这玩意就不流行了，毕竟没有人会每天在身上带着这么笨重的一瓶东西。Peter拿出来的时候，瓶身上还带着一层厚厚的灰尘，手指覆盖上去的时候，一层灰尘被擦下来留下一个印子。

Peter也顾不上看保质期，拿到客厅里就是一阵乱喷，清新剂自带着一股橙子味，Peter站在客厅中央，用力吸了一大口，涌进鼻腔的空气里混杂着三种味道。

男孩儿一张脸都是黑的，他的大脑甚至冲动地想摘下项链再释放一些Omega信息素出来。反正这里都这么糟糕了，还不如再混乱点。

Peter坐回沙发上，手上的清新剂被随意地扔在沙发的另一角，他瘫软身子靠在沙发上，平日里亮晶晶的眼睛里净是疲惫。

墙上的时钟还在尽职尽责地转动着，时间在一点一点的溜走，离第二天的凌晨还有两个小时不到，Peter已经不知道自己在这里坐了多久，他只知道Harry离开之后他就进入了忙碌的清洁工作里，但是三个小时过去了，这一屋子混杂的Alpha气味还是大摇大摆地在房间里晃荡。

Tony会怎么想？在知道他是Omega之后，在他独自一人在家的时候，家里出现另一个Alpha的气味。

“你就这么缺人吗？”想象里Tony的脸色阴沉，他就站在自己面前，高大的身躯几乎挡住了自己所有的光线。

Peter浑身颤抖了一下，他紧紧地闭着自己的两条腿，膝盖处的布料已经被他攥得皱巴巴的。

好在天公作美，就在Peter坐在沙发上坐了不知道多少个小时后因为撑不住而昏睡过去的时候，房间里的味道已经慢慢地散去。

男孩儿醒来的时候，空气清新。

"Kid?"门口传来了熟悉的声音，男孩儿还没来得及享受几口新鲜空气，注意力就被召走。

多日不见的男人风尘仆仆，那人就站在门口换鞋。Tony换好鞋子抬头的时候，Peter还愣在客厅中央，傻乎乎地看着自己。

太久没见到自己，傻了？Tony想道，伸手脱下厚重的外套，“你怎么把窗户都打开了，不冷吗？”地下城的气温一直都不怎么高，家里时常要开着暖气才能保证正常的温度。

男人慢悠悠地走过去关上家里的窗门，在招呼Jarvis打开暖气后，走到男孩儿旁边一把把小孩儿拥进怀里。

Peter不知道怎么的，他有些心虚，男孩儿的身体僵硬，他觉得自己就像一根老木棍，就连Alpha身上久违的信息素味道也没能安抚下这个脆弱的Omega。Peter推了推男人的胸膛，声音小小的，“Daddy···”Peter紧张地咬住自己的下唇。

Alpha丝毫没有察觉到Peter的不适，他能感受到的只有这个思念了好几天，期间还发来奇怪视频的小孩儿此刻真真正正地在自己的怀里，Tony摘下男孩儿脖子上的项链，一时间薄荷牛奶的味道喷涌而出，他低下头凑过去挨在Peter的颈窝处，想要好好品尝。

他凑过去，手在男孩儿的腰上轻轻揉动，可当鼻尖触碰到那白嫩的肌肤时，闯进鼻腔的Omega信息素里夹杂着陌生的Alpha气味。那双本在抚摸Omega的双手突然收紧，男人的脸色阴沉下来，他想起回家时大开的门窗以及Peter奇怪的态度。

”是谁？“男人的声音低沉。

Peter心里暗暗叫着不好，随后推开Tony并从他手上拿回自己的项链戴回脖子上，“什么谁啊？”该死的，他居然忘了去洗澡，Tony一定在自己身上闻到了Harry的信息素味道，他怎么这么粗心。

Peter的慌张在Tony眼里成了过分的掩饰，这个耐不住寂寞的Omega一定在他不在家的时候偷偷尝了腥，就像以前街边贪吃的小野猫。男人的胸膛里怒火正在不停地燃烧，他的手指紧紧地握着，“谁？”醇酒的味道一下子浓郁起来。

你们Alpha都那么随随便便就开大放信息素的吗？？？

Peter慌慌张张地戴好项链，熟悉的血腥味将他包围起来，此时的Tony只能让他感到恐惧，这是一种Omega对Alpha天生就有的畏惧感，何况是临时标记过的Alpha。

Peter根本不敢去正眼看对面这个男人，他低着头，平日里的嚣张气焰通通不见了踪影。他的双眼就死死地盯着地板，地板被擦得很干净，Tony的身影就映在那儿,Peter能看见父亲因为愤怒皱起的眉毛。

“你不打算解释一下吗？”Tony觉得自己的心像被狗吃了一样，心心念念的小孩儿居然背着自己搞三搞四。男人越想越气愤，Alpha对Omega的占有欲在他的大脑里作怪，Tony大步向前，伸手扣住男孩儿的后脑勺就朝那张薄唇亲下去。

“唔！”Peter被突如其来的攻击吓坏了，他的眼睛瞪大着，牙关已经被Alpha用舌尖顶开，口鼻同时被这个Alpha的信息素攻击着，男孩儿的身体不自觉地软了下来，他的大脑在发浑，可因为脖子上项链的原因，腺体里属于Omega的部分被硬生生地阻挡在身体里，血腥味溢出来和Tony的酒味纠缠在一块。

Peter迷迷糊糊地想着，还是Tony的酒香味跟他最搭，无论是自己的Alpha信息素还是Omega的薄荷牛奶味，Tony都是最契合他的那一个。

慢慢地，男孩儿跟着Tony的节奏去迎合他，双A之间的排斥已经阻止不了这个发狂的Alpha，Tony的双眼紧紧地闭着，手从下边撩开Peter的衣服，手指掐在男孩儿的腰窝上。

Peter的手无助地抓住男人胸前的衣服，他的嘴巴已经被Tony撕咬出血，属于男孩儿的血液伴着唾液在两个人的唇齿间交换着。Peter没有男人那么高，他小小的头颅微微仰着头，呼吸有些急促。

“Daddy……”Tony好不容易松开他，Peter才软软地喊了一声。

Tony没有回应他，男人只是盯着他的眼睛不说话。

男孩儿瘫软在Tony的怀里,双眼因为方才的情动被泪水模糊，Peter眨了眨眼睛，泪水顺着动作掉了下来，他终于能看清男人的模样。

他的眼睛，他的鼻子，还有刚刚激烈亲吻自己的双唇。

“Daddy？”Peter又喊了一声。

男人的神色终于有些松动，他伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇瓣，那上边还沾着Peter的血液，血液里有Omega最原始的信息素味道。

“我再问一次。”Tony站直了身子，Peter的手还攥着他胸前的衣服，“到底是谁？”。

Tony的眉头紧紧地皱着，他说不上来哪里不对劲，他明明告诉自己上一次只是个意外，Peter最终都会有属于他自己的Alpha，没理由一辈子装成Alpha，更加不可能找一个Omega过日子。

可事情发生的时候Tony还是接受不了，他不能接受有任何人指染了他的宝贝儿子。

Tony深吸了一口气，双手紧紧地扣住Peter的肩膀，他的脸色稍微软和了点，男人低下头，说话的语气没有方才那么强硬了，“你老老实实和我说，我不会生气的。”。

毕竟总会有那么一天，他会慢慢适应。

Peter还是愣在那里，压在他肩上的手有些重，Peter吞咽了下唾沫，眼珠子在眼眶里不安地转动着。

他要不要说？以Tony的性子……

就在Peter的小脑袋瓜还在想些有的没的时候，男孩儿突然感觉到嘴上有什么东西覆上来，回过神，眼前是Tony放大了的脸，他那长长的睫毛好像要扫到自己脸上。

Tony的动作轻柔，他一下一下地亲在Peter嘴上，“乖。”男人舔了舔小孩儿的唇瓣，“听话好吗？”他的舌头顺着Peter的下唇轻轻扫着，“我知道的，你一直都是个好孩子。”。

Peter的大脑再一次被轰炸至瘫痪，记忆里Tony从没这么哄过他，谁家的父亲会为了讨小孩儿说实话一下又一下地亲吻儿子的双唇，把声音放软，低下身姿？

他想自己在Tony心中的地位已经发生了变化。

Peter的手再次抓紧男人的衣服，他眯着眼睛去迎合Tony的亲吻，甚至学着长者的模样伸出舌尖去触碰对方的舌头。 

甜甜的，像极了他初中时偷喝的那杯红粉佳人。

“Peter？”Tony喊着，然后稍稍扯开了自己和对方的距离。

男孩儿恋恋不舍地看着他的心上人，粉嫩的舌尖还伸在牙关外边，小孩儿似乎有些意犹未尽。“Tony？”Peter舔了舔自己的唇瓣，上边还沾着Tony的信息素味道。

恐惧感在两人的纠缠中渐渐褪去，久违的安全感慢慢从心底溢上来，Peter动了动嘴巴，迷迷糊糊地他想要告诉Tony是Harry来过。

“为了抢夺资源杀人灭口……”

Harry的那句话就像是一句魔咒，刹那间Peter整个人清醒过来。

男孩儿抬起眼看着Tony，那个男人的眼里带着柔情，焦糖色的大眼里净是自己的倒影。

“不过是个无关紧要的人……”Peter的声音带着点坚定，他不打算把Harry供出来了，万一真的像他说的那样……

Tony的怒火彻底被勾了上来，他看着Peter坚定的目光，浑身气得发抖。

男人猛地转过身，一脚踢在桌角上，桌子被踹得发出巨响，“Peter Stark那人有什么好你这么护着他？！”Alpha的双眼布满了血丝，客厅里酒气熏天，男人的目光像把刀子，他直勾勾地瞪着那个站在中央的男孩儿。

凭什么？

Alpha的占有欲冲上大脑，还没等Peter反应过来，Tony就向人冲了过去，然后一把拽住小孩儿的手把人甩到旁边的沙发上。

“Tony？！”Peter尖叫着，Tony和他的Alpha信息素正在发生冲突，颈后被抑制器压制的Omega信息素被硬生生地挡在了身体里面，那些香甜的味道想要冲出来却无济于事，他的腺体通红肿大，疼痛感不断地从那个地方传来。

嫉妒的Alpha一点也听不见小孩儿的叫声，他的手在不断撕扯着身下人的衣服，那件浅色的上衣不一会就被男人撕成碎片。

男孩儿还带着淤青的身体就这么暴露在空气中，上边还有着上回被Tony折磨留下的痕迹，“那个男人不吃醋？”Tony一眼就认出了自己留下来的痕迹，他撇了一眼Peter肩头的牙印，嘴角扯出一个奇怪的笑容。

Peter的双腿用力蹬着沙发，他的双手被Tony狠狠地压着，动弹不得。

妈的什么狗屁男人，去你的Tony Stark。

Tony埋头在Peter的颈窝处，同上次的不一样，那块本该甜美的地方此时此刻是呛人的血腥味道，换作以前Tony就是远远地站在Peter的另一端，这股味道就会让他受不了，那是Alpha之间的互斥性在作怪。

但现在男人管不来这么多，他顾不上去理睬这个孩子现在的信息素是什么味道，妒忌在他的身体里打翻了醋坛子，Tony的大脑在叫嚣着撕破身下人的衣服，然后像上次那样狠狠地占有他，占有这个嚣张的，装成Alpha的Omega。

Peter的腿已经蹬得没有什么力气，他的鼻翼周围全是来自Tony的信息素，脖子后边的那一小块地方越来越疼。

他能感受到Tony的那份急切，但他从来没想过的是哪怕自己是个Alpha，Tony也会有要撕碎他的欲望。

窃喜在男孩儿的心底悄悄埋下种子，Peter不再阻止，也不再躲避Alpha的攻击，他稍稍挪动自己的身子，Peter昂高自己的脖子让Tony能更好地用牙齿撕咬他肩头的那一块皮肤。

他现在只想让自己在这场意外里舒服点。

“把……把项链摘了，啊！你轻点！”Peter试图哄Tony摘下他脖子上的抑制器，好让身体里的信息素发泄出来，可身上的这个家伙偏不如他意，话还没说完，Tony整个人往下挪了挪，低头时便咬住了男孩儿的乳头。

Tony起先是用贝齿紧咬着男孩儿红嫩的乳头，他的牙齿叼住那一小颗樱桃，舌头时不时地扫过，惹得Peter一阵乱叫，抓在男人后背上的手也因为受不了刺激而扎进皮肉里。

小小的疼痛并不能打扰这个Alpha，Tony松开了牙口，转而用力吸吮儿子的乳头，似乎想从里边吸食出甜美的乳汁，可却忘了这是个还没有被真正标记的Omega，不会受孕，更不会产乳。

Peter觉得胸前被Tony弄得痒痒的，男孩儿的后穴也因为情动开始分泌液体，他的裤子被淫水打湿。男孩儿的小脸通红着，遐想了许久的男人此刻正趴在自己的身上作乱。

男孩儿稍稍抬高自己的腰部，想要脱下自己的裤子，却意外贴合上父亲的身体，“好烫……”男人胯间的那个大家伙早早地苏醒，现下正和Peter勃起的阴茎贴在一块。

Peter刚抬高自己的小屁股，Tony就把手伸了过去，男人掐了把那上好的臀肉，然后用力把小孩儿的裤子脱了下来随手朝茶几上一扔，又把手放回那挺翘的臀峰上。

Tony捏了捏那臀肉，手感柔软有弹性，“有人告诉过你，你的屁股很棒吗？”男人从他的胸前抬起头问到，说着又伸出舌头舔了舔Peter的乳头，唾液在男人的嘴巴和他的乳头之间连成丝，看得Peter小脑袋一混。

好像上一次也是这么，这个男人吸住自己的胸部，然后后边的事情就都顺理成章地发生了……

Peter发着愣，完全没有听见男人询问自己的话，Tony当然地也不介意Peter无视他的行为，男人笑了笑，俯身亲了亲那颗被自己吸得通红的乳头，在Peter溃散的目光里支起上半身向下挪去。

“别！”突然男孩儿叫了起来，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，因为情欲而变得湿漉漉的狗狗眼里此刻充斥着不可思议的神色。

只见平日里不可一世的Tony Stark正以一种别扭的姿势半趴在男孩儿的身上，他的左手在抚弄儿子两颗毛发稀疏的囊球，他的手指灵活，就像是摆弄实验室里的器具，熟练极了。

他的父亲正在给他口交，那张总是喊着自己名字的嘴巴此刻正含着自己的阴茎舔弄。

新鲜的认知直接炸毁了Peter的大脑，男孩儿用手肘撑着沙发将自己的上半身架在空中，另一只手紧紧地抓住Tony的头发，不知道是要把人推开还是让人再把他的阴茎含进去一点。

Tony的嘴比起他的手要垃圾得多。这是Peter在这短短的几分钟总结下来的，尽管Alpha再怎么小心翼翼收起自己的牙齿，可还是会有那么一两次会刮到男孩儿敏感的阴茎。

Peter先是清醒了过来，手推了推Tony的头，示意人先把阴茎吐出来，“Daddy，please……”男孩儿咬住下唇，Tony吐出他的阴茎时，Peter的阴茎还不生安分地往男人的脸上蹭了蹭，纵使Peter胆子再大，这也让他羞红了耳朵。

“怎么了？”Tony有些不耐烦，男人对于Peter的拒绝有些不满。Alpha大脑里最深的意识已经将这个尚未标记的Omega划为私人物品，在Omega直勾勾的目光里，Tony再次低下头亲吻了下小孩儿的阴茎顶部。

“你乖点。”男人说。

Peter身上还算干净，就连私处也没有什么奇怪的味道，相反的是一种淡淡的薄荷香，和他的信息素很像，这人Tony忍不住地多品尝几口。

男孩儿身上的抑制器还在起作用，随着两人的情事越发激烈，客厅里就像是酒鬼摔破了脑袋，醇酒和血液的味道再一次猛烈地冲击起来。

但你只要忍得住Alpha之间恶劣性的互斥反应，你就能从这一屋子奇怪的味道里闻到一丝香甜的薄荷牛奶味，那是小孩儿骨子里散发出来的，它们偷偷地从Peter被咬破的嘴巴而流下的血液里钻了出来，有的则是从男孩儿身下那过分空虚的小穴，跟着黏滑的淫液流出身体。

男孩儿那若隐若现的信息素像极了小猫咪尖尖的爪子，勾着Tony心尖上最柔软的那一块地方。男人用手圈住面前勃起的阴茎上下撸动，手指时不时地用力擦过龟头，惹得Peter浑身颤抖。

“啊……你，你快点。”Peter挺起腰部，将自己送到男人手上，男孩儿的猴急无疑给了Tony最大的鼓励，他修长的手指绕过那两颗囊袋向后边探去。

手指所触摸的地方，一片湿润。

“你是我的。”Alpha要命的占有欲丢掉了他作为父亲最后的理智。

那个柔软的小穴已经做好了万全的准备，Tony只是在穴口用手指轻轻搅了搅，噗呲噗呲的水声从难以言喻的地方响起，跟Peter的呻吟声混杂在一块。

那个地方正在紧紧地吸吮着Tony的手指，Tony只是浅浅地在穴口处抽插，男孩儿的小穴就已经表现出了急切的渴望。

Tony抚弄男孩儿阴茎的那只手已经停下了动作，他的眼睛死死地盯着Peter大开的腿间，那个吞吐着手指的地方，男人手指抽出的时候还有些许穴肉不舍地跟着出来，又在下一次手指冲撞进来的时候被带回去。

标记他。

罪恶的念头已经在男人的大脑里生成，Tony毫无留念地把手指抽出来，他的手指湿漉漉的，在灯光下还反射着奇怪的光亮，那上边是带着Peter信息素的淫液，血液里流淌着香甜的薄荷牛奶。

身下Peter还在小声地嘤呜着，男孩儿早就看不清眼前的东西，泪水模糊了他的双眼，他现在只能凭借身体的其他感官感受身上的这个男人，他大张着嘴巴呼吸空气，贪婪地汲取着空气中属于Tony的那一部分信息素。

“Daddy，进来。”他感受到Alpha滚烫的阴茎已经抵在他的穴口，男人左右晃动着腰身，带着他的阴茎浅浅地插在他的穴口处。

Peter有些无助地瞪着双腿，他能动的只有小腿，父亲强而有力的大手正摁在他的大腿上，Peter想那一定会在他的大腿根上留下两个红色的手掌印，并且像上次那样久久不能散去。

Tony看着小孩儿的脸，脑海里涌现的全是两个人上一次的疯狂，他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着身下人那红润的嘴唇，男人伸出舌头舔舔自己唇瓣，“你知道的我爱你。”Tony伸出手去抚摸男孩儿姣好的面容，他的视线再往下面挪一挪，就能看见他方才在Peter身上作恶的痕迹，一个又一个鲜红狰狞的咬痕带着血液暴露在空中，丝丝香甜的薄荷香从伤口溢出，Tony凑下去闻已经分不清是抑制器在作怪还是真的是血液的味道。

男人慢慢吞吞地，也不着急将自己送进那个紧致温暖的小穴里，他像是在品尝上帝的臻品，一下一下地将轻柔的吻落在Peter的脸颊上，“你不想进来吗？”Peter躲开男人的吻，转头蹭了蹭他带着胡须的下巴，“我好想你。”男孩儿的声音软软的。

Tony眼睛里的光在听到这句话后彻底消失不见，男人腰身一沉在阴茎插入的同时一口咬在了那块不怎么完好的皮肉上，“啊！！”后穴的快感连同肩膀上的疼痛感一起冲上大脑，Peter尖叫的同时后穴也绞得紧紧的。

好香。这是Alpha现下唯一的感觉。

就连同那恶心的血腥味此时也是带着不一样的诱人的香气，Tony突然觉得就算Peter真的是个信息素味道是血液腥味的Alpha又怎么样？他照样会为他疯狂，为他沉沦。

他觉得就算是乱伦也没什么了，反正不是亲生的，Tony这么想着，掐住男孩儿大腿的手更加用力，他把那双腿往外掰着，身下狠狠地插入，抽出的时候带着些许淫液，因为抽插的动作有些已经变成白色的泡沫粘在穴口，显得格外糜烂。

“啊……Tony，轻点。”

“你，你别咬，轻点啊！”

“呜呜呜，我错了，你真的轻点，唔啊……”

Alpha带来的感受太过强烈，小孩儿已经开始怀疑自己肩上的那块皮肉是不是早就被Tony咬了下来，男人的信息素顺着伤口注入他的身体里。

Peter有股错觉，Tony即使不是咬破他的腺体，他也在做一个占有欲爆棚的Alpha该做的事情——标记属于他的Omega。

“啊！你别！”突然的Peter开始挣扎起来，期待已久的性爱好像发生了些什么，男人在用阴茎进入他身体的时候，找到了点什么。

Tony也发现了，他松开被自己咬住的肩膀，他抬起上半身直勾勾地看着Peter，方才不断折磨人的阴茎也停了下来，龟头抵在那个位置轻轻磨蹭着。

进去。Peter想。

小孩儿的眼神里有着渴望，没有一个Alpha能够拒绝Omega这样的邀请，那些被情欲冲昏头脑的Alpha只会恶狠狠地把Omega摁住，然后把他们的阴茎插进那个脆弱的地方。

只要他进去了，四舍五入就是标记了。

Tony似乎从Peter的眼神里看懂了些什么，Alpha沉默了一下，随后继续摆动自己的腰部，他的每一次插入都会撞向那条可怜的小缝，Peter被顶撞得两眼泪汪汪，男孩儿的声音已经开始嘶哑，空气中混杂的信息素也越来越契合。

“宝贝儿，宝贝儿……”Tony附在男孩儿的耳边，他一边用舌头舔舐着Peter的耳朵，一边轻声喊着叫着。

Peter的腿已经被松开，不知道什么时候Tony的双手扣住了小孩儿放在沙发上的手，男人十根手指紧紧地扣进Peter的指缝里。

突然间Peter又在乱想，不标记也没什么吧？这个男人已经逃不掉了，自己的身体已经要了他的命，他没办法再拒绝自己的儿子，拒绝儿子任何的邀请。

Peter的喘叫声越来越大，同时鼓舞着Tony更加用力去肏弄这个性感的尤物，“呜呜……轻点，我不行了。”Peter的哀求还在继续，男孩儿觉得自己的阴茎好像要爆炸了，自己那根勃起的阴茎完全没有得到任何的安抚，只是靠着被干的动作时不时地蹭到男人的小腹上。

“不行了，啊啊啊啊啊！”

在Tony又一次全根没入的时候，Peter因为强烈的快感被送上顶端，一股股白浊的液体从马眼被喷射出来，与此同时Peter的后穴也不停地收缩着，穴肉紧紧地咬住Tony插进来的阴茎，男人皱起眉头，用力再抽插几下，每一次的进入都狠狠地擦过那条敏感的生殖腔口，最后用力将阴茎抽出，男人把精液全数射在了Peter的身体上。

男人射完精后也不动，半软的阴茎蹭在男孩儿的大腿上。Alpha伸手摘下了男孩儿脖子上的项链，那些被压制住的薄荷牛奶香一时间找到了出口，全部一拥而上，直接在被两股Alpha信息素充斥的客厅里炸开了锅。

Peter喘着气，他的脸上沾了些男人的精液，有的就在他的嘴边，男孩儿伸出舌头把它们卷进嘴里。Peter想看看这个刚才拼命肏弄自己的Alpha，但他没有力气，现在的他连把腿合上的力气都没有，腿间的光景就这么暴露在Alpha面前。

别又把这家伙的性欲勾出来了，Peter气喘吁吁地想着，他已经没有再多的力气去承受又一轮的性爱了。

肩膀上的伤口还在流着血，Tony把男孩儿的项链戴到自己的脖子上，一时间Tony的信息素味道被血腥味盖了过去，他再次弯下腰，两手又扣进Peter的手里。

Alpha凑过去，用头蹭了蹭Omega的小脑袋，Tony深深地吸了一口属于Peter的信息素，然后将自己送到Peter的鼻子旁边。

“你闻闻看。”男人的声音有着讨好的意味。

“闻到了吗？”Tony亲吻了下小孩儿的额头，“你的信息素味道。”原来他要他闻他身上那股本来属于自己的Alpha信息素味道。

“现在我是你的了。”


End file.
